


The Last Will and Testament of Steven Grant Rogers...

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I've never read the comics please don't kill me, i hope i did it justice, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Steve always did have to have the last word.





	The Last Will and Testament of Steven Grant Rogers...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



 

Based On this Picture Prompt: 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first few days after Steve’s death was almost like a blur in Bucky’s mind. The ‘Civil’ war, as the media was calling it wasn’t supposed to end this way. Steve’s hatred of SHRA and his obsessive need to protect Bucky made the man into an almost unstoppable machine. Bucky remembered first meeting Steve at Basic when Bucky was 21 and already kicking ass and impressing his instructors with his skill, both in covert ops and the battlefield. Steve was 30 and looked like the weight of the world on his shoulders, the title of Captain America weighing him down like the Shield he carried weighed as much as it looked like it should. But just like the metal of that Shield, Steve could compact all that weight and make it look and feel like it weighed nothing.

 

Except to Bucky. 

 

One week later, Bucky could still hear the gunshot that hit Steve in the chest and had him bleed out on the court steps. The media, who had been fast to deem Steve a villain, had been just as fast at deeming him a martyr and a fallen hero, praising him for dying for what he believed in. The damn media couldn’t make up their minds, and because of that, Bucky was hiding out in Starks tower because the compound was surrounded by reporters. Instead of Bucky being a villain, the public now considered him a victim and now everyone and their grandmother wanted an interview with him. 

Bucky absolutely  _ did not _ flinch when Tony Slapped a piece of paper on the table he was  _ not _ brooding at. 

 

Reading the title, he felt himself reading the rest with a masochistic hunger.

 

_  The last Will and Testament of Steven Grant Rogers… _

 

_          Bequeath my money to James Buchanan…. _

 

_             Material Assets…. James Buchanan    _

 

_ Title of Captain America to be given to James Buchanan Barnes…. _

  
  


**What.**

 

“What.”

 

Bucky’s left hand clenched, whirring as it wrinkled the paper. Breathing heavily, Bucky felt a flash of rage fly through him and flush his cheeks.

 

_ That fuckin’  _ **_punk_ ** !

 

Tony looked at him, his face would look blank to the untrained eye but Bucky was anything but untrained. He could see the sympathy in Stark’s eyes as clear as day and it pissed him off. 

 

“He left you everything, Barnes. Even his title.”

 

“The public doesn’t want a damn ex-soviet assassin as the symbol for American patriotism Stark!” Bucky snapped, his glare burning holes into the inventor.

 

“The public doesn’t get a say, Barnes. Are you really going to ignore Steve’s last wishes?”

 

Bucky grit his teeth.  _ Damn that man, _ he thought. Stark knew exactly what to say to make sure Bucky couldn’t refuse. Damn him.

 

“Fine, but only on two conditions.”

 

Stark nodded. “Name them.”

 

“You repaint the Star on my arm.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And Steve does  _ not. Get. forgotten,”  _ Bucky scowled. 

 

“He was the original, I’m just a knock-off, and I won’t have people forget all the good Steve has done.”

“Deal,” Stark nodded, and Bucky barked a sarcastic laugh.

 

“What?” Stark quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Steve always had to have the last damn word.”

 

They shard a sad look, and Stark looked out at the city, the lights glittering in the new york night.

 

“Yeah, he did.”

 

“Punk…” Bucky muttered under his breath.

 

Bucky could swear he heard an answering  _ Jerk _ .

 

Steve always did have to have the last word.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
